


Space Pirate Logic

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahim checks in on a project of hers. Spoilers for episode 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Pirate Logic

He didn't know how she'd gotten his phone number, but he wasn't going to complain. No, one did not complain about being befriended about a princess-turned-pirate, and he'd been lucky enough as it was that her colleagues had never realized that he had been the one to kidnap her, not the monster.

"So, how are you, Kidnapper-san?" she asked gently, and he hoped that she hadn't been around the others when she'd said that.

"It's, um, Nashida Eikichi," he said, nervously correcting her. There was no way he wanted her Captain to fill in the blanks and decide that coming after him was a good idea. The man had sounded threatening enough over the phone, and he'd seen Ahim's team in action. There was no desire on his part to meet the business end of a sword. "You... where... are you all right?"

Not that he could do anything physical to help her if he tried. She'd needed very little effort to turn the tables on him, and she had four very competent fellow pirates in the off chance that she did need it. The way she'd gently disarmed him, smiled gently at his toy gun hand proved it. He had been reluctant as it was to hurt someone; thank goodness he'd gotten someone who could help.

"I'm fine," she said, in that same gentle tone that said that she was more concerned about him than about herself. Which made sense, because she was better able to take care of things than he was.Naive and sheltered she might have been, but she knew how to fight. "I wanted to see how you were."

"Um... I'm fine," he managed. He hadn't found a way out of his problem, but he knew committing a crime to get the money wasn't the right thing to do. He'd gotten extremely lucky with Ahim, that she'd been able to overpower him and yet had compassion enough to not only try to get him the money, but also extra money. "I'm looking for a new path, like you mentioned, but I'm sure I can find it."

He had been lucky to meet her, the last survivor of her world. But he also knew she had her limits. Her own call to ask for money for him had proved it, given that her Captain had pretty much threatened to kill him for daring to 'kidnap' one of his crew. Which, technically speaking, he had. The fact that he was a total failure at it didn't mean that Ahim's captain hadn't been right.

"Good," she said. "I... I feel I should tell Marvelous-san - our captain - about what had happened. I felt I didn't explain things properly. But I will not tell him who you are. I... I'm told that the others came in with guns blazing."

He felt himself go pale, thinking of how messy things would have been had they still been there and the monster hadn't come for the mineral. "Oh." That was all he could say, given that he'd nearly died that day, thanks to choosing the wrong person to try to kidnap.

"I hope to still get you your money," she said. "Enough that your path might be easier." He realized that it might be the reason for her explaining everything to her captain.

"You don't have to," he said. "You've given me hope - that's enough. I am so incredibly sorry that I did what I did for you."

"But if you hadn't kidnapped me, your would might have ended," she said, with space pirate logic. "That's all that matters, doesn't it?"

Well, there were other things, too. He had to find his way out of his current situation, find a place in the world that didn't involve loan sharks and well-meaning space princess pirates, but he wasn't about to disagree. Not with her, the gentle princess.

"I guess so," he said after a moment, hoping he didn't worry her again. He didn't want her to intervene, which she probably would if she thought she had to. And he didn't want her to intervene, not cause her problems, nor bring problems on himself.

"I'll call you again, Nashida-san," she told him, "If it's all right?"

"Um, yes. Yes, it is." She was a nice person, a sweet person, a person who had saved his life. She was also a pirate. he wasn't about to say no.

"Then I will." Her voice was warm, her tone sweet. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said, and let her disconnect the call. Maybe she'd never call him again.


End file.
